


Regin

by MimmyWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Controlling, Dryad Janus, Elf Logan, Fae & Fairies, Fae Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, Kidnapping, Magic, Naiad Virgil, Nymphs & Dryads, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Violence, War, almost major character death, enchanted forest, everything is platonic, fairy patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimmyWrites/pseuds/MimmyWrites
Summary: This story begins a long time ago in a faraway kingdom, where all sorts of creatures live in harmony with nature and separated from humans.Many kinds of creatures live in the Enchanted Forest, some hiding away, some befriending other creatures... but they all live in peace.A peace that is about to be destroyed by humans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1 - Our Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I have been posting this story somewhere else and I remembered this existed so, I thought, why the heck not?  
> And here I am now! ^^

This story takes place on Earth. But a different Earth. An Earth ruled by kings and queens, princes and princesses. Where kingdoms are separated by hundreds of miles of the most beautiful and green forests and the driest deserts, and infinite miles of blue water surrounding the lands.

Every king believes they are the only one in the world, never having seen another. All humans think they are the only race capable of reasoning. No one has ever left the civilized part of their kingdom. No one has ever interacted with a different species.

But every other species is afraid of them. Everything they touch, they take with them. Fauna and flora. All of it.

_In the Enchanted Forest, creatures try to only interact with their own kind, just like it’s always been. Only fairies try to befriend everyone, regardless of their species. They aren’t usually too lucky, though. Only some elves befriend them, mostly to learn about the happy and friendly race._

_Despite the generalized hatred for humans in the forest, most creatures are intrigued by them in one way or another. Some elves have even dared to infiltrate in their civilization, looking for ways to know more about them. They seem pretty nice despite their destructive ways._

_Fairies have tried to follow their footsteps, but they are always endangered and even hunted by very few people… even though everyone in the forest doubts those are really human as no human is that agile and fast._

_Unlike those, nymphs stay as far as possible from all species, afraid that someone will lure a human to their forest and it will end in chaos and war. They only trust elves out of all the forest creatures. But only for their knowledge and speedy learning. They need them close. That way, they can learn more about the flora and fauna of the forest… and maybe even find what they’ve been looking for centuries._

_But, where there’s light, there’s darkness. Dark creatures hide somewhere in plain sight. Twisted and evil, willing to manipulate and hurt whoever gets in their way. The only creature everyone fears. The faeries. They blend in with the humans, live with them, and manipulate them since they were banished from the Enchanted Forest centuries ago._

_There are various sources of magic in the forest. However, all sorts of magic have limits that must be respected. Both sources of real magic weaken if they’re not treated carefully and with measure._

_The only creatures with real magic are certain fairies. But there’s only so much they can do. They can revive a plant or a small animal such as a butterfly, but their magic won’t work on anything bigger than a mouse. Fairy magic can’t be used for everything. It’s not meant to be used for violent ends. That takes too much energy and leaves the fairy in a frail and sick state._

_There is a legend. A type of flower with the power to control whoever smells it up close, the Fanged Bite. But no one has been able to find it, yet. It is rumored to be near the Magic Lake, the main source of magic in the forest, but no one has been able to reach the lake before. It is too far from their area. Nature’s magic should never be drained. Never taken all at once, or even too much. That would kill the source and quickly take the forest and all its creatures with it._

_On the other hand, elves and dryads have learned to make their own magic out of different types of flowers and plants. They take some of its essence and use it for whatever they want or need. Of course, that knowledge doesn’t come naturally to them, they have had to practice and fail many times before success._

-

“I’ve had it!” the prince’s voice echoed in the dining hall of the castle, over his brother’s laugh. “I’m tired of you, Remus!” he shouted, losing the last bit of patience and temper he had left when it came to his brother. He wasn’t willing to put up with that… thing any longer. Ever since he’d found out he was different than his older brother as a kid, he had been acting like his kind would, mean.

The queen had had an affair with a mysterious man not long after Roman was born. From said affair came Remus. That was when the queen found out that the man wasn’t human and he was hung out of fear, leaving a half-human half faery prince in the kingdom.

Remus was mean and chaotic. There wasn’t a single dinner or party Prince Roman could host without his brother ruining it in some disgusting way, and he was sick of him.

The younger prince laughed even louder. “Oh, brother… you’re just so much fun to tease,” he said in between laughs. He looked at him from his spot at the dining table, far away from the other because Roman wanted it that way. And the older prince was already treated like a king despite not being the king yet.

“Shut up!” Roman shouted again, filled with so much anger he didn’t know what to do to make it go away. He hated anger. He hated feeling violent, but Remus just made him feel like that just by breathing. He glared at Remus angrily. He could banish him from the kingdom, but no one had seen anything else and he would end up feeling like the villain of the story. And, he knew, he wasn’t a villain. He was a hero. He was not going to let Remus ruin that for him.

Remus just laughed hysterically at his half-brother. He took in a breath and stop laughing abruptly. “You take things too seriously, Ro. You need to loosen up a bit,” he said seriously. “You don’t need to protect each civilian when I want to hit someone with my Morningstar.”

“That’s it.” Roman stood up. “I have had it with you and your... shenanigans. I’m banishing you. Get out of my castle and my kingdom. I do not care where you go, but I want you far away from me and my people.” He hissed.

Remus gasped dramatically. “You hurt me, brother. I never expected you to have the confidence to do such thing,” he said, looking at him with a hand over his chest. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to find a new home in the woods because the prince is so cold-hearted he throws his own brother out in the cold, cold weather.” He got up and walked in a dramatic manner towards the door.

“It’s spring, Remus… in fact, if you actually went outside instead of just making weapons for your own amusement, you would notice it’s quite warm outside, dear brother,” Roman said, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he referred to Remus.

The younger prince mocked him and huffed before leaving the dining hall.

Roman sighed as Remus left. He looked out of the window, noticing someone entering the forest on the other side of the gardens. He frowned lightly. He’d never seen anyone entering the woods before. He’d heard stories from some storytellers that were invited to the castle to tell the young princes stories and entertain them when they were kids.

He heard that there were other creatures. Magical creatures, but, of course, he didn’t believe in them anymore. He knew there was no thing such as magic. Dragons were something different… and whatever Remus’ father was. Those were the only things he believed in.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Enchanted Forest

Three days had passed since prince Remus had been banished from the kingdom by his older brother. Three days and Remus was already causing trouble in the castle. He had broken into the castle’s dungeons and freed all the prisoners from their cells. Thieves and murderers ran free in the kingdom. He had made sure some things were stolen from the castle… like the crown for Roman’s coronation.

“Find them! And find the stolen objects! Find the stolen crown!” Roman demanded his guards the next morning. He was going to kill Remus for that. He didn’t have long until the coronation and he wasn’t going to let Remus ruin it with his idioticness. “I’m going to find Remus and deal with him myself,” he said, taking his sword and leaving the castle.

Remus said he was going to the forest… he could never be sure with Remus, but he would look in the forest first. He glanced over at the trees and gulped. He’d never been in the forest before. He’d always had enough with the castle grounds and their gardens.

He bit his lip and let out a shaky breath. He wasn’t afraid, he was a prince! Princes were brave –or so he assumed since the only prince he knew was himself-. He fiddled with his sword, unsure of what he would find. What kind of animals would he find in that dreaded and damned place?

As he got closer, he could see some colorful glows coming from in between the trees. He tilted his head, starting to get curious over what was in there making those lights. They were beautiful. So beautiful one would think they were some sort of magic… not him, though, magic wasn’t real.

He stopped fiddling with the sword as the feeling of uncertainty and uneasiness suddenly disappeared. He looked ahead and entered the forest with his head held high. Now to look for Remus.

“Remus!” he called. He could hear some gasps but, as he looked around, there was nothing in sight. “Remus Starlight, come out!” He knew Remus was there. He didn’t know how nor why, but he knew. “You always do this! Why do you want my misery so badly?!” He shouted at seemingly nothing. He felt watched from so many places it felt way too creepy, but he couldn’t act scared. He was a brave and handsome prince and he didn’t get scared over anything.

A laugh echoed in the forest and Roman looked around, almost frantically. “Oh, my fake brother, what kind of villain would I be if I didn’t want the dumb prince’s ruin?” Remus asked. Except… he was nowhere in sight. And, for a moment, Roman assumed that he was hiding behind a tree or a bush, but his voice sounded so… surrounding. As if he were speaking from every side. “You see, I have learned some things about myself. And I plan on using it all against you, Roman.”

Roman frowned, expecting answers, but he was only met with silence. He huffed and walked over to a tree, sitting on a log that was beside it.

What he didn’t know was that there were many creatures watching him from different hiding spots… he didn’t know until one approached him.

It was a boy, shorter than him. His hair was short and curly. A very light brown color. His eyes, hidden behind an artifact Roman had never seen before, were a beautiful blue color. His body was curvy and his skin was a golden color and he had some white dots, almost like freckles, on his face, mostly on the outer corners of his eyes. But what caught Roman’s attention were the wings coming out of his back, decorated with beautiful pastel colors. He wore a torn light blue shirt and dirtied white pants.

“Hello!” The boy smiled, looking at him. He tilted his head at Roman’s seeming shock. “Hello? Can you understand me?” he asked, frowning lightly. He was sure that Roman speaking English and so was he, but he could be wrong.

Roman blinked. “Oh… Yes, sorry. Hello…” he said with a smile. Whatever that was, it didn’t seem threatening. “I- apologies… I didn’t mean to intrude, I was just- looking for my brother,” he said. The winged boy nodded. “Are those wings… real?” he asked. He could feel many eyes on him, making him feel like he’d be done for if he made the wrong move.

The boy smiled happily and nodded. “Yes! I’m a fairy… have you never heard of fairies?” he asked. After all the fairies that had gone missing in the human kingdom, one would think all humans would know about them.

Roman shook his head slowly. “No… your wings are very beautiful,” he said. “I’m Prince Roman,” he said, standing up from the log. “What’s your name?” he asked with a kind smile.

The fairy smiled. “I’m Pathos,” he said cheerfully. “I can show you around. Maybe I can help you find your brother?” he offered, “I’m sure you will find him in no time!” he reassured confidently. He reached out and grabbed Roman’s wrist. “Let’s go, my friends will help us!” he exclaimed as he started dragging Roman further into the forest.

“Do not speak for others, Pathos,” a voice said from behind them. Roman and Pathos turned and Pathos smiled widely. “I doubt anyone here will agree to help a human know our forest. Only fairies like you are insensitive enough to do such thing.”

Before them stood another male. This one seemed slightly older than Roman, but the fact that he wasn’t human could be confusing him. He had his hair around the same length as Roman and Pathos, but it was straight, unlike the others’. It was a chocolate brown color and his eyes were a darker shade of blue than Pathos’. His skin was a golden color as well and he was also wearing the same artifact as Pathos over his eyes. Roman would have to ask about those later… maybe everyone wore those in the forest?

Roman gasped, offended. “Excuse me? I am not just a human! I am Prince Roman Starlight,” he said, crossing his arms and frowning.

“A human, do not forget that. I know more about your kind than you know about any of us, so I wouldn’t try anything.” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m an elf. Logos. And do not expect anyone here to trust you or take you in with open arms. Your kind is dangerous, and we’re all sensitive… except for the fairies.”

Pathos pouted at that and Roman rolled his eyes. “Well, Logos,” he spat the others name with mockery. “I don’t need your help to find my brother,” he said with a hint of a smirk. “This is just a forest. The worst that can happen is that I get attacked by a squirrel-”

Logos laughed. “No, I don’t think you understand-” He glanced to the side and smirked. “You know what? Go right ahead. See if you can find your brother with only this airhead’s help. Now, if you’ll excuse me, your royal Highness, I have better stuff to do than spend my time here with you two.”

And, with that, he walked off to one of the trees and sat beside it, leaning back against it.

Roman huffed and stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m a prince, I don’t need your help!” he called back, taking clear offense on the elf’s words. He crossed his arms and started walking.

Pathos looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t take it to heart, he’s just looking out for everyone in the forest. Humans don’t have the best reputation around here,” he said as they walked.

They walked and walked for so long- and then, they reached a lake. The lake where the water creatures lived and spent most of their time as no one knew where the Magic Lake was. By the lake sat a creature, different than Pathos and Logos, and oh was he beautiful. Roman didn’t know what he was, but he was so beautiful.

The boy looked over at them and, after realizing Roman was a human, jumped into the water. But for the brief moment they made eye contact, Roman had caught a glimpse of his brown eyes and his pale skin. His hair was dark brown and was slightly longer than his.

“That’s Virgil, a naiad… naiads and dryads are the most… against humans,” Pathos explained. “There are many dryads around here as well, but they must be hidden somewhere… I wouldn’t expect them to be… too friendly,” he said. “They barely interact with other creatures, only elves when they want something.” Roman looked at him and chuckled.

“Someone’s bitter.” He laughed. “It’s alright. If they don’t want to be friends with anyone else, that’s their choice. I never met any non-human creature until now except for my brother,” he said.

“Your brother isn’t a human-?” he asked before looking around. “Oh! There’s Dandelion!” he exclaimed, grabbing Roman’s wrist and pulling him somewhere in between the trees. “Dandelion!” he called.

A boy –another very beautiful boy- was sitting on an empty glade. His blond curls were tucked neatly behind his ear and he twisted a lock between his fingers. His skin was a light rosy shade, almost pale, and he had some patches of what seemed to be tree bark and moss. Roman looked at him and noticed how his eyes were a beautiful green shade with what seemed to be yellow specks. He had a bit of moss on the left side of his face.

The boy looked up, tensing up as his eyes landed on Roman. He shot a look at Pathos and stood up. He was the protector of that area. Why had Pathos brought a human?!

“Roman, this is Dandelion. He’s a dryad. The youngest in our forest,” the fairy said happily, only getting a glare from the dryad. “He and Virgil back there can be pretty mean sometimes, so I’d be careful.”

Dandelion didn’t move. He just stood there, in the middle of the glade. He didn’t speak, which made Roman think he possibly didn’t know English. Honestly, he was shocked Pathos and Logos knew English so fluently. 

“Dandelion, this is Prince Roman-”

He was interrupted by the dryad speaking. “’Prince’ Roman?” he asked. Roman couldn’t help the uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach as he noticed the branches of some trees growing towards them. “The only prince here is me. So I suggest you leave before I make you both regret it.” He hissed.

Roman looked at the dryad that stood about 20 feet away from them before glancing at the fairy. “He’s not going to help us… let’s go.” He grabbed Pathos’ wrist and started pulling lightly, trying to get away from Dandelion.

Pathos looked at Roman and let the prince drag him back to the lake, where Virgil was sitting again.

Roman glanced at the naiad but stayed quiet, just wanting to get as far from the dryad as possible. He looked back to make sure he wasn’t going to be impaled by a branch or something, and bumped into someone, falling back. He opened his eyes and saw who he’d bumped into.

Virgil.

He was even more breathtaking up close. The naiad looked away and shifted as he felt Roman staring.

“Why is he still here?” a voice hissed from behind them. Roman tensed up and turned, seeing Dandelion right behind him. “I want him out of here.” He glared at Pathos, who shrunk to a size no bigger than 3 inches.

Roman frowned and got up. “Okay, listen up here. I am in my kingdom; you can’t make me do anything-” he started. He gulped and stepped back. He glanced at Virgil and saw him raise an eyebrow. He sighed. “Come on, please, trust me! I’m not planning on hurting you!” he pleaded, looking at both creatures and taking a step back so he could look at both, noticing that Dandelion was even shorter than Virgil.

Dandelion started circling around him like a hawk would its prey, inspecting him. “Hm…” he hummed almost hesitantly. “No wings… no pointy ears… no nature-like traits…” he listed off, glancing at Virgil.

The naiad looked at them and shrugged, looking at his hands carelessly. “You don’t look like something we’d even consider trusting, right, Dandelion?” he asked, glancing at Dandelion for a moment before shooting a look at Roman.

Dandelion nodded and tilted his head. “Too human for me to trust him,” he said before starting to walk back to the glade, only to be interrupted by Roman grabbing his wrist. Dandelion froze and some vines immobilized Roman.

“Please!” he pleaded again as he let go of him and he was freed. He needed their help to find Remus. He had a feeling that they could find Remus.

Both creatures exchanged a look and Virgil rolled his eyes. “Nah,” they said in unison before walking away in opposite directions, leaving the prince with only one ally in that huge forest to look for his maniacal and demented brother.


End file.
